


you belong to me and only me

by KawaiiNerdChan



Series: The Three Darling Deputies [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Groping, Humor, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNerdChan/pseuds/KawaiiNerdChan
Summary: deputy jzar is just trying to cook and jacob isn't making things easier - she can't decide if his distractions are good or not - but the more he continues to distract her the more dinner is pushed to the back of her mind.





	you belong to me and only me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for jzar! Thank you Jzar for being the love of my life this is a gift for you I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Using the same characters - not exactly the same universe as 'you're beautiful')

Deputy Jzar knew that traipsing around in Jacob's camo jacket wearing nothing else was a bad idea, not in the sense that someone was going to walk in and shout at her - no - if anyone walked in she honestly wouldn't give a shit. It was her body and if they complained they could answer to her or better yet Jacob, better for her not them. The jacket was large enough that it covered her breasts despite the jacket being unbuttoned, the curve of them could be seen but nothing too scandalous was revealed, but if John saw her he'd lecture her about her exposed stomach and how her legs should be covered up. She'd probably just make things worse on purpose, such as telling him she isn't wearing any underwear, which she isn't. There was no need to worry and she frankly just didn't care, the rim of the jacket just went past her ass so she was pretty much covered, but if a breeze suddenly infiltrated the house then everyone was going to get a surprise. The problem wasn't people seeing her at all and it certainly didn't dampen her cooking skills as she stirred at the soup in the pot on the stove, no the major problem was that Jacob was proving to be an incredible distraction, what was worse was that it was slowly working.  
  
"Can you not? Do you want to eat Jacob?"  
  
Jacob was directly behind her, his mouth hovered over the sensitive part of her neck and he hummed as his hands stroked at her hips in long strokes, "I can think of something I can eat,"  
  
Jzar scoffs at that but she can't stop the heat that rises to her face and the back of her neck, Jacob must see it because he nuzzles closer at the baby hairs at the nape of her neck. She continues to ignore him even when his kisses become more frequent, but when the scratch of his beard begins to tickle she has to confront him again.  
  
"Jake I'm cooking," she pouts at him even though he can't see it, but he knows her too well so he can probably imagine the look on her face.  
  
"I know and I think you should stop cooking and pay more attention to me,"  
  
"You sound like John, all whiny and needy,"  
  
Jacob shifts further so he is draped over her back, his hands start to linger at the skin just below her breasts and she shudders as he traces the outline of both of them.  
  
"Maybe I am. It's not my fault though is it honey? Look at you. You did this on purpose to tease me, you know how much I like you like this,"  
  
"I needed something to cover myself with and I couldn't find my underwear! Besides I don't care if anyone sees me I'm comfortable and that's what matters, and who's gonna see me? We only have Vega, Teet and John over so wh-"  
  
A sharp bite to her neck silences her as she gasps, it was an obvious warning to stop talking so she just frowned as she stirred the soup a bit more vigorously than before. She feels Jacob kiss at the spot he had nipped before he starts speaking again.  
  
"Honey I am the only one who gets to see you like this, I don't need John bitching about sin and I don't need your friends getting too cosy with you like this either," his hands move upwards until he's cupping both of her breasts in his hands, the palms of his hands are warm and she sighs softly as he gives them a soft squeeze, "you belong to me and only me,"  
  
Jzar leans her head back against his shoulder and he tilts his head to kiss at her cheek several times before hovering closer to her mouth, "Only you," the words leave her lips in a slight gasp as he squeezes harder at her words, groaning behind her he bucks into the back of her and she retaliates by licking at the parting of his lips.  
  
However, when he moves in to seal their lips together she moves back and faces the pot again, "And like I said I'm cooking so I'm all yours after dinner,"  
  
The growl that escapes Jacob is deep and she feels the rumble of it against her back, he must take her words as a challenge because he tries harder to get her attention back on him. His hands palm at her breasts and occasionally he rubs a thumb onto the bud of her nipple, she feels him grin with all teeth as they harden under his touch. Her body is being slowly rocked backwards and forwards as he shifts his hips against her behind in slow motions, all the while his mouth teases at her jugular leaving small red marks wherever his lips land. The spoon in her grasp shakes as his right hand leaves her breast to rise to the hollow of her neck and then to grasp her throat, he slowly guides her head to tilt upwards and his left hand becomes increasingly more involved in fondling her breast and rolling her nipple in small circles. Her head hits his shoulder again and he lunges quickly to connect their mouths, she groans into his mouth and tries to go back to cooking but when his hand squeezes a bit harder af her neck she gasps and quickly he lets his tongue into her parted mouth. He licks at the roof of her mouth and soon enough he's devouring her mouth in frenzied kisses, his hips still thrust forward and his hand gives the occasional squeeze at her neck. Her pulse quickens under his fingers as he traces the skin there, her hands have resorted to one clutching the spoon like a lifeline and the other grasping at the thick of his arm that holds her neck. As his kisses become wilder, his right hand relinquishes the hold of her neck which causes her to raise hers to drape over the back of his own neck. With tantazling touches his hand goes from her neck to her breast again and down to caress the plush of her stomach, when he continues downwards she gasps into his mouth, louder when he cups her sex and she can't stop the buck of her hips as he traces soft touches along it.  
  
Before he can put his hand to better use Jzar stiffens and suddenly starts wriggling in his grasp.  
  
"Jacob! Stop!"  
  
All he does is groan into her neck and tries to still her movements, even when her arm drops quickly from his neck and begins to push at his arms.  
  
"Jacob the dog for fucks sake!"  
  
Staring right at them on the right of the couple is the favoured judge, his tongue lolls as he seems to grin at the pair, when he realises that he's been spotted his ears flicker and his tail begins wagging as his body wiggles in excitement at the attention.  
  
With Jacob briefly distracted by the dog Jzar can scramble out of his grasp and can get back to the pot, the soup is bubbling rather violently and she quickly gives a stir before putting the lid back on. Her face and neck are still flushed and sweat shines at the hollow of her neck and forehead as she puts the spoon down a bit harder than she wanted to.  
  
"Fucking dog," Jacob snarls at his judge, he kept telling Jzar not to refer to it as a dog but she loved the damn thing, he tries to hide his dislike but his grimace becomes more apparent when the dog struts over to her and begs for her attention. Unlike with him she gives the wolf the attention straight away, she bends down andshe cups the wolf's face giving little kisses to his snout. Jacob groans at that and folds his arms, he shifted his stance to try and ease the tension from earlier, he still had hope that she would continue after the judge was out of the way.  
  
"Are you done with the fucking dog yet?"  
  
Jzar frowns at his question and answers as she continues to scratch at the wolf, making sure to stroke at the fur behind his ears, "Don't be jealous of Eat John, he's a good boy,"  
  
"Honey for the last time stop calling the mutt Eat John we aren't naming him that, you either call him by his real name or we are getting rid of him,"  
  
"Then don't be jealous of Cain,"  
  
Jzar watches with a grin as Jacob huffs, he scratches at his nose in hidden irritation as he looks away from her and Cain, his face is slightly rosy from earlier and his lips are shining red, hers are probably as bad as his.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Jacob snorts at that but when he realises she's addressing him, he looks back at her seeing that she's smiling at him and he sighs as he can't quite stop the smile that rises to his face. When he walks towards her she stands up so she can be enveloped into his arms, he cradles her and kisses the top of her head,  
  
"I love you Lisa,"  
  
Jzar gasps at that, "You never use my real name! You must be really loving me today"  
," she starts snickering into his chest and he squeezes her harder.  
  
"I love you everyday," his hands travel lower to grip he backside, "I'd love you more if you'd finally come upstairs with me,"  
  
"But the soup?"  
  
"Fuck the soup,"  
  
Jzar fakes a gasp at that, but smiles nonetheless, she steps on her tip toes to reach his lips again and kisses him softly.  
  
"As usual brother of mine you are up to nothing but sin and of course it's with fellow Deputy Jzar here,"  
  
Jacob groans against her lips in irritation, he goes to shift away but an idea comes to mind. She leans back slightly and whistles to catch the attention of Cain, John frowns as he watches the wolf's ears straighten at attention of his master, John's stance stiffens when Jzar points at him with the hand she manages to get free.  
  
"Eat John,"  
  
Neither Jacob or Jzar have ever seen John move so fast as he bolts back out the door he came from, Cain tilts his head in confusion as his order of focus has vanished, the wolf hadn't even moved from his spot only directing his gaze to John after the command was given to look at him. When Jzar lowers her hand the wolf simply strolls back into the living room and spreads himself onto one of the sofas.  
  
"So can we call him Eat John now?"  
  
"Call him whatever you fucking like, now let's get upstairs,"  
  
"Shall I get the dog mask? You up for some -"  
  
Jzar squeals when Jacob suddenly throws her over his shoulder and gives a sharp smack to her bare ass as his jacket loosens on her form, she starts laughing loudly when he heads for the stairs quickly and let's out an occasional scream as he slaps at her ass again and again.  
  
He was right fuck the soup. It was tinned anyway.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thank you Vega for checking this for me!  
> <3


End file.
